Blood Cure
by SoleFaith
Summary: This is about a cure that can't be used without a life or death choice.


_**The CDC's Final Words**_

Every night she wakes to look up at the metal ceiling. It creeks and she seems to creek with it. She stares across the room waiting for something to happen, but nothing ever does. She closes her eyes tear filled and waits to wake again. Do you want to know what I told Rick at the CDC? I told him to find my daughter, she's the cure. When I died I rose up and now I'm looking down at everything. But mostly, I'm looking down at my daughter. I'm watching her as she lies on the bunk in the prison, she's safe. Rick found her, he listened. The only problem is he can never find out how she can become the cure, because when he does he must make a choice between my daughter's death and thousands of other deaths. I look down closely now to see my daughter. She finally is awakened from her everlasting coma.

_**Now...**_

Amanda stands legs weak and turns facing the metal bars in block B, which had been recently cleared completely from all the walkers. Finally being able to completely walk again she easily pushes the barred door open. Amanda quickly looks around and bolts at the completely metal door separating blocks B and C. Turning the handle a number of times it finally opens and she looks straight into the eyes of a boy her age. Carl. Carl steps back almost completely surprised. "I don't know you." Cassie says eyes down. "Where am I?"

"Hershel." Carl calls quietly through block C. Amanda blinks and steps back when she sees a man almost like Santa with one leg. "You were bit?" Amanda says backing away from Hershel and Carl with each word. "Yes." Hershel says with a Santa like laugh. "But the bites gone." Amanda tries to remember what is going on. Then she does. A few months ago when _**it**_ happened her mother died. She gave her body to the CDC lab with the intention of helping find a cure. It didn't work. Amanda ran away from the CDC and was missing, until now. "I have to go." says Amanda "I have to find my dad." Hershel looks at Carl and then Carl remembers. "Your dad is dead." says Carl with his voice low. "How do you know?!" Amanda yelled and began to run in the other direction. Right when she is about to leave the prison she hits her head on the door, which swings open before her fingers can even touch the handle. She passes out before she even realizes what had just happened. When Amanda wakes she thinks that it was all a dream. She is back in a bunk looking at the ceiling. She closes her eyes expecting to fall back to sleep but she doesn't. Amanda gets up to look around thinking that her dream was a premonition and the same thing was going to happen again, but it doesn't. Then she notices something that changes everything. The letter on the wall is no longer a B. The letter was a C. Everything happened the way she thought it had imagined, and now she's back in a bunk.

While scanning the area for people who might be able to give her an explanation, she sees him. In the corner of the cell block next to the bar door she sees the boy she meet earlier. "Carl." she thinks remembering the boy's name. Amanda slowly walks over to Carl. He doesn't notice her and that makes her feel better. "Hi." she says quickly and startles him. "You should go." he says in an agitated way. "You already caused too much trouble for us. Everyone is out looking for more guns and supplies because we have an extra mouth to feed. You should have stayed asleep." Amanda steps back offended and hurt. "Then you can just tell them that I'm not going to stay anymore because I'm leaving and not coming back. You'll need me sometime and I won't be here. "Amanda whispers voice cracking. Amanda runs to the cell block door and out of the prison. "Wait." Carl yells the loudest Amanda has ever heard him speak. "It's not safe out there." But, Amanda was gone before she could even here him finish speaking. Ten minutes pass, then twenty and finally everyone is back at the prison, except for Amanda, except for the cure. She was gone without even leaving the trace of footprints escaping into the woods. If no one had known she left then she might have not been even noticed missing. But she did leave one trace that something was wrong, the gate to the prison was left completely open and Walkers were coming in by the dozen.


End file.
